Luna
by PixieXW
Summary: Another one of my stories where I've taken a classic fanfic plot line and made it more realistic/ more unique. This shows the consequences that there might've been for Sarah Jane after her quick departure in 1976...
1. Chapter 1

**My eyes screwed up tighter and tighter as the pain crawled on, getting stronger and engulfing more of my strength with every passing second. Each muscle was tight, wound like a spring ready to explode or snap under the pressure. I leant over my bed, pushing my hands into the duvet, my fingers twisting into unnatural positions causing them to crack and click under the strain. I tried to squeeze the pain that flowed through my body out into its surroundings. My toes curled against the carpet as I tried to keep my legs strong. **

**Tried to keep everything strong when all I wanted to do was cry. **

**Cry for the situation which became more and more real as each extreme bought of pain whipped me. **

**My aunt stood behind me, rubbing the bottom of my back where I could feel a strange pressure arising. The pressure was unlike anything of felt before as if my body was taking over control of my muscles without the permission of my brain. **

**It was getting so hard to deal with, too much pain. I wouldn't gain from it. **

**My teeth lost their grip on my throbbing bottom lip and I cried. **

**The sound of despair came from deep within my throat. A shriek; the sound of a child. **

**"Ssh, Sarah," my aunt tried her best to sooth but this was a long way from a graved knee or a fever and she hadn't done it, how could she possibly imagine. **

**The pain subsided slowly, dying away and leaving me panting for breath. My arms began to shake uncontrollable and felt like they were trapped in concrete which they knocked hard against each time they shook. **

**My aunt came to my side. Sitting on my bed and helping me turn to lie on the bed. I felt so bulky and awkward and the pain was draining so much. I was hot. I felt sick. **

**I wished it wasn't happening, but it was too late for that. **

**"Sarah," my aunt spoke. I could hear her but I was too exhausted to say anything. Too exhausted to move. **

**My aunt looked at me then and I saw her age, she looked tired. Her skin sagged under her eyes and creased at their edges. She'd gone through so much for me and I wasn't even her daughter. **

**"Love," she continued, brushing my fringe of my forehead where it had been glued down by sweat. **

**"I think you need to go to hospital now." **

**I shook my head, I couldn't. What if there was a problem? What if they noticed the scrawny little thing didn't make and scientific sense. **

**"No." It was supposed to be a shout but the noise left my voice as the half way mark between a cry and a whimper. **

**"Sarah, your too tired!" My aunt tried to protest but her voice never rose above a whisper. She was scared and I hated myself for making her scared but there was nothing to be done. It had to be this way. **

**"The phone number, I gave you a phone number," the pain was once again beginning to grow, to squeeze and pull and torture,**

**"Phone them. Ask for Dr Sullivan, tell Harry. Tell Harry he was right." **

(a/n) hope you enjoyed please comment!


	2. Chapter 2

**December 1976**

**The Christmas party had been a surprise, I'd expected there to be a few drinks and a natter between the UNIT team but it was wilder than that. They hired a room with a set up of tables circling a dance floor. There were place markers on all the tables which had been thought out to keep friends together. The champagne flowed freely and after a while the officers didn't seem to notice that I refused a top up, already feeling my head beginning to spin. I wished I could have enjoyed the party but I couldn't, I was on edge the entire time, waiting for someone to say something. For someone to notice my dress far from hugged my body as they were used to. **

**Harry had been positioned next to me, joking that he had to fill the place of my date since the Doctor failed to turn up. **

**Still, it wasn't long before Harry pulled me up to the floor, twirling me around in his gentle grasp. He was so soft, not like a real boy should be. I felt safe with him, not the type of safe that reminded me of a boyfriend more the kind that reminded me of the Uncle Africana I'd known as a girl. I think that's why I said it in the end, after he twirled me under his arm during 'Our Last Summer'. It was fitting, except I didn't know how long it had been since I last saw Harry. **

**He pulled me in, my head a few inches from his upper torso and danced slowly. He was a good dancer, leading as he was expected to do and never stepping on my toes. Maybe that's why I told him, or maybe it was because I was just bursting to let it our, or even just because Harry was the only one left in my life who understood me and knew me away from background and upbringing. **

**"Harry," the words felt wrong the second the left my lips. I was regretting it before I even said it but the words needed to be said, and needed to be said before someone noticed. He looked down at me with his soft smile and warm eyes. He was happy and I didn't want to shatter it by this bombshell. **

**"Well go on, old girl, don't keep us waiting." I was never sure but by the way he said those words I felt he knew already. He had spoken so gently and with such kindness, nothing like the reaction I expected to get from my aunt. **

**"Harry," I said again, taking another quick break between his name and those two words. **

**"I'm pregnant." At first he didn't understand, he smiled and hugged me closer. **

**"Oh, that's brilliant news Sarah, finally found the man of your dreams?" **

**I choked on air at those words. The man of my dreams- he had been that and so much more. **

**"Well, who is the lucky fella then old girl?"**

**I felt suddenly weak, my stomach churning and slopping with the threat of explosion. I couldn't. It was to much. I just shook my head at Harry and he let go of me with an almost theatrical realisation. **

**"Oh Sarah, it was him. Was it him? The Doctor?" I couldn't answer. My head was spinning and throbbing all at once, I could feel tears threaten at my eyelids and I didn't want to make a show. I wasn't going to be seen as easy by the whole of Unit, or be seen as the opposite- the woman who was desperate to sleep with an alien. I turned from Harry and walked swiftly, calmly from the room. He called after me but I didn't turn round. I had been so silly and now I was paying for it. I couldn't afford to drag Harry along for the ride. I had to do this alone. **


	3. Chapter 3

div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Aaaahhh!" I yelped, the sound drawing out as I tried my hardest to stop what my body wanted. What my body needed. My aunt had got me onto my back, knees up and spine curved so I could see and lever my own body to help it. The bed was laid with newspaper which was topped by rough towels. It was getting closer, harder but closer. My aunt had phoned for Harry and after a wild goose chase around UNIT he had been located and was reportedly on his way. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"I was in too much pain, so much staying upright was becoming a problem. It was close. That was my only hope. I simply threw my head back and screamed as the most recent contraction split right through my body, tearing my strength to shreds. My aunt was flustered, something I'd very rarely seen her be, offering me sips of water and wiping the sweat off my skin. She scarpered back and forward from between my legs- where she watching the swelling in my neither regions and monitored the slip back- to my head where she brushed back hair and had her hand squeezed. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Good Sarah Jane," she grinned in the voice that was so animated it was as though she was speaking to a toddler./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""I think, I feel it Aunt Lavinia, I need to push." /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"She shook her head violently, lifting one of my clammy hands and holding it in hers, trying to keep my attention. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""No, love you can't, you've got to wait for the Doctor. He will be hear soon. Sarah you're too tired to afford much more slip back and this baby's moved more than it should, although I'm no midwife I'm sure something's." she stopped dead in her tracks, averting her eyes from me. I was about to ask her what she was going to say when another contraction was thrown at me, forcing me to throw my head back and grit my teeth. The urge was so hard to ignore, my muscles were ready just asking to be squeezed. I dared a little push, just a tiny bit, letting my muscles squeeze. And I felt the little thing slide right back. All that work for nothing. It was so hard to keep back the tears and even though I tried to they still slid down my cheeks and dropped onto the pillows around me. My aunt gritted her teeth and shook her head but she wasn't angry with me as she made clear by her next sentence. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""I could kill the bastard."/div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"(A/N) hi guys who are kind enough to give this a go, I should possibly have warned you at the beginning of this story that the intervals of the birth scene are a little bit graffic- realistically graffic and I want to say the following chapter will be similar. Thanks... Comments make me happy... :)/div 


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N) hey guys this section of the story (next two chapters) contains some more adult materiel I consider it vague enough to not need an 'm' rating but if people feel otherwise please inform me, thanks. Ps thank you for informing me about the coding in chapters, I don't know why it's happening but I will try and replace the chapter if it happens again.

"Doctor!" I squealed unashamedly when he plucked me from the TARDIS floor with one arm around my waist. I gripped tightly at his shoulders with a handful of both scarf and jacket. I scrambled with my feet, trying to grip on with my legs but his hips were too small to get a proper hook on and I doubted my legs would be strong enough to hold my weight anyway. The Doctor grinned, his chin tilting down to look at me even though I was elevated far more than normal.

"You, you... Alien! I don't do heights."

He chuckled but his eyes were wide with wonder at the same time. He was in a strange mood, something was different an if I hadn't known better I'd have said his behaviour was sexual.

"Don't you trust me Sarah?" He smiled, winking before he gently placed me back onto the ground.

"You have a beautiful scent you know."

It was a strange jump. He's never taken any notice to my smell before, and it didn't make sense giving I was in need of a bath and my perfume had long worn of.

"What, unwashed human?" He smiled, lifting my hand up to his face, he smelled my skin and smiled brightly, eyes shining.

"No, your true scent, the essence of miss Sarah Jane Smith. It's beautiful."

I must've look confused because he carried on explaining, taking a walk around the console as he explained.

"Each being on your planet- and many others for that matter- has a distinct scent. It's a mixture of their blood type, brain chemicals and hormones. It is how a mother recognises her young when they look identical to the others."

It wasn't something I could have said I'd heard before but then the Doctor was far from human in every way but his appearance.

"Well, I suppose I should say thank you." I was trying to joke with him but the Doctor didn't seem to take it that way. He wouldn't look me in the eye and his forehead was creased with worry.

"Doctor," I called to him but he stuffed his hands deep within his pockets and headed to the other side of the console. He ignored me.

I hadn't expected he would get offended, he didn't usually get so easily wounded by anything. Maybe I'd touched a nerve. Never the less I had to know, seeing him like this was such a shame like watching a child who had lost is favourite toy.

He didn't seem to hear me when I walked over. I knew he must be lost in his thoughts because his hearing was impeccable. I reached out to touch his arm, putting my hand around the bicep far larger than my own. "Doctor?" He jumped, as if he hadn't even felt my hand on his arm.

"Oh Sarah," he spoke, his voice low and melancholy. His head was turned towards me but his eyes were focussing hard on the floor. It was like he was hiding something from me, something he didn't want me to know.

"My people would frown upon this. They would be disgusted. Perhaps they're wrong as they are about many other things."

"Doctor," I whispered, trying to keep my voice soft and patient in hope I'd coax something out of him.

"Tell me what's wrong, please."

Those big, bright blue orbs snapped to look at me. There was something strange in them, the pupils dilated and he swallowed deeply, Adam's apple bopping like a boat in his thick throat. His eyes were fixed on me, his breathing sounding almost laboured.

He lurched forwards, pressing a large hand against the back of my head and slipping his hand forcefully under my stationary arms and onto my waist. His fingers spread out, touching my ribs with his thumb and scraping my hip with his smallest finger. In a blink he bowed his head and brought it up to mine, my eyes fluttered in surprise and I tried to push my head back in surprise but his hand was pressed too strong against my head and I was stuck. His nose pressed into mine, squeezing the cartridge to the point it was uncomfortable. He forced his tense lips against mine. Holding them there.

Kissing me.

He didn't move, seeming to be exactly where he wanted to. It began to diffuse into my brain. The Doctor, my handsome tall wide-eyed playful Doctor, was kissing me.

I softened, my muscles relaxing under his touch. His lips were dry and solid like rock, they were cold, very cold compared to any other lips I had kissed before. My skin went live, each nerve ending buzzed with static and I could feel them forming an imprint of his hands against my skin, a memory of what those hands had felt like.

As soon as the kiss had started it stopped. His lips were pressed together so tightly that the tell tale noise of a kiss wasn't heard when he pulled back, returning to full height.

I didn't know what to say but he watched me, looking almost through me. When I struggled to speak his eyes lost their glint and he looked worried.

"You kissed me," I breathed. A curt nod was all I gained in reply.

"But why, why did you kiss me?"

"Was I wrong to? I do like to think I have a good grasp on the social conduct of your species but I do make mistakes." He spoke in his typically over-sure voice but I could hear the doubt hidden in there too.

It was unlike him. He could be affectionate, I'd seen so on many occasions but this went beyond the friendly affection he usually showed. Still, I couldn't help wonder if that friendly affection was supposed to be more. I knew my own feelings towards him, he was a friend but he was more. I'd never had a friend that I thought of so often, that I worried about so much. I'd had boyfriends I cared about less than I did the Doctor. My Doctor.

"That's not quite how it works," I replied, pushing my chest out and trying to look confident and in control where as inside my heart thumped and I knew he was aware of that.

He looked confused, his forehead furrowing and eyebrows popping up like waves. I knew he thought of himself as an expert in Homo sapiens, but then he saw himself as an expert in a lot of things he knew very little about.

I took a shuffled step forward, my face centimetres from his chest. I had to push my head back as far as it could reach in order to see his face. I felt like I was about to do something horrible. I couldn't tell how he would react. If it had been a human man his reaction would have been fairly obvious unless he was differently inclined but I didn't know anything about how timelords did it. They might find it disgusting or strange, they might think it feels strange. I didn't know where else to start, we had always been taught by tv, books or by peers that it started with a kiss. One kiss, that was all.

I pressed my palms onto his chest, hoping he didn't notice they'd became clammy with anticipation, and rubbed them up his chest, wrapping my arms round his neck. Trying to remember what I knew about how to be sexy, to make him want this experience.

"I can show you," I whispered, my voice sounding higher rather than lower as I'd been told it was supposed to.

"Oh?" He asked. His skin bunching under his chin as he looked down at me. I wasn't sure if it was just my emotions, my instinct that something more was going to happen or not but his voice seemed to be reaching the very bottom of it's natural octave.

I swallowed, feeling a tingle of delicious warmth spread down my spine and through my whole body. A deep breath. I pushed myself up onto the balls of my feet and tightened the grip my arms had on his neck. His stomach brushed against mine, adding sparks to the fire. Let go of the breath. Kiss.

His lips stayed tensed and stiff at first but I tried my best to ply them apart. I lifted my hand from behind his neck and placing it on his cheek. He made a sound of protest and I could sense his eyes flutter open. He was scared, unsure what to do.

I opened my eyes slowly, looking up at him, pressing my hand against his rough cheek.

"Trust me. Relax." It came out as a tiny whisper, barely audible but he heard and followed my instructions. His lips softened, parting slightly and his eyes, after several slow blinks, finally shut. I let my own close in response, tilting my head and finally. Finally. Kissed him.

I pushed his lips apart, fusing my mouth into his. Feeling and savouring each glorious sensation, the depth of my stomach grew warm and muscles squeezed in anticipation. His tongue lay flat in the bottom of his mouth. Lifeless. He tried to pull it back from mine, not understanding. His saliva was freezing cold, like ice water. The roof of his mouth like an icicle, cold and smooth with bumps forming around his teeth. He was breathing almost deeply, totally relaxed. Fingers crept like giant spiders around my waist clasping over my spine like a padlock.

I didn't want to let him go. I wanted this. I wanted it more than I had wanted it from anyone. A remorseful whimper came from my mouth as he moved back his lips sliding out from under mine. He didn't stop, moulding his lips over mine with fierce enthusiasm, his hands slid apart on my back coming round to grip my hips and gave me a small push backwards, guiding me to where he wanted me. He slipped his lips from mine with a pop. I returned my feet to the ground, feeling my muscles stretch out from being stuck so long. I hadn't noticed my breathing quicken until I stood back at normal height.

There was a stunned silence hanging in the air of the console room. Neither of us knew what to say.

Eventually he licked his lips,

"I will admit, I didn't like the tongue thing- it's a little invasive."

My eyes weren't looking at his face, the experience is given him didn't seem to have been so bad after all- not with that reaction.

It wasn't something unusual for me, I'd been there once or twice, but he wasn't like them. The Doctor wasn't a human just at the far edge of teenhood who's hormones influenced his every move. He was a full grown man, even if he'd never gone to bed with a human he must have with his own species.

Suddenly Joseph Findlay the weekend my aunt was in Florence and Lee Grimsby after a friends twenty first looked like practises. They were the equivalent of a little girl playing with a doll. This was the real deal, the true and definite event. Or at least this was the proof.

I'd started biting a slither of my lip while I thought but let go the second I remembered it was something sexual and looked back up at the man above me.

I tried to smile but felt my heart hammering instead, felt nervous, so had no idea how my smile appeared in reality.

"Are you sure?"

He didn't reply with words, plucking me from the floor as he had earlier and carrying me effortlessly he left the console room behind.


	5. Chapter 5

div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"I didn't bother turning to greet the newcomer. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Alright then old girl, we'll soon have this over with." I opened my eyes, squinting in the bright and burning day light. Harry crouched beside me, his shirt sleeves rolled up past his elbows. He was trying to smile but I could see there was worry in his eyes. Harry lifted my hand feeling an timing my pulse then lifting up my top and feeling my stomach, mapping out the position of the baby in his head. I could see him nodding to himself as he collected all the facts. He may have been a great friend but he was still a good doctor and right now it was a doctor I needed. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"I noticed my aunt standing further back, her arms were crossed tight and she chewed her lip. For all she knew Harry could have been the baby's father. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Now, Sarah, good news the little pest is into your pelvis- very nearly there old girl. I need to examine you down there now, I'll just put my gloves on. It might be quite uncomfortable." /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"I shook my head, stopping his thoughts. He looked alarmed, probably expecting me to argue with him. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""I'm allergic to latex," I breathed. Harry rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath. I didn't hear what he said exactly but I could imagine it was to do with the correlation between latex and babies./div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" It was coming back. Another mountain of pain which made me want to cry but hurt so much crying would only make it worse. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Sarah?" Harry's voice sounded distant as if I was listening to it through water. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Is that another contraction?" It hurt. It was beyond any form of pain I had experienced but somehow I managed to nod my head. My eyes squeezed shut again and breathing became my priority over listening./div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Until Harry said the magic word. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Alright old thing, you can push now. When I say." I didn't listen to the rest of what he said. I'd heard the 'P' word. The glorious 'P' word. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"It felt almost good to squeeze my muscles, to harden them . Pushing down, pushing against the barrier that kept my baby from the world beyond. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"As the pain subsided I naturally stopped pushing and Harry quickly clamped his hand down behind the baby, pushing his weight on so it almost hurt. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"He was smiling when I looked at him, grinning. /div  
div style="font-family: '.Helvetica NeueUI'; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Well done old girl, I can see the top of its little head. You're crowning." /div 


	6. Chapter 6

The bed was so soft, as if I was floating on an ocean of feathers and silk. There was a thick duvet filled with something similar to goose feathers but it was even softer with more availability for air to pass through. The cover was silk, real and pure silk unlike any I'd touched

before. The silk was a gold colour which symbolised the luxury I could feel. The bed itself was huge, almost square in shape with posts and a canopy above it. The canopy was painted with depictions of biblical angels in white robes. Little cherubs with chubby cheeks peeked over the edge of the skirt, their tiny wings just peeking over the edge of their shoulders. My head and shoulders were surrounded by a huge variety of throw cushions. Every shape and size of cushion was placed there and each one matched the colour scheme of the room. My head barely reached the collaboration of cushions and pillows, lying flat on the duvet beneath me.

He sat at the bottom of the bed, legs bent underneath himself. His shirt was open now, the way I'd kept my sanity while being carried through the winding corridors.

His chest was broad, muscles could be seen and traced but weren't chiselled out like a Greek statue. Hair which matched that on his head made a running path down to his belly button, thinning out as it travelled.

He had pushed up the skirt I was wearing so the material pooled just at the top of my thighs. His hand stroked up my leg from bare feet to thigh. Both hands, one on each leg, he pulled them slightly apart and coaxed my feet up until the soles could touch.

"So soft," he all but whispered with his eyes locked onto my legs.

His hands were big and rugged, slightly rough and dried out after all the time he spent using them. They felt good, right, crawling slowly from ankle to calf and then from calf to thigh, his wrist twisting to run along the inner thing just as far as the edge of my skirt. I felt my muscles twitch and my legs try to squeeze together in anticipation. He looked up at me, grinning his beautiful grin which had somehow transformed from childlike and boyish to the smile of a man knowing what to expect.

"This is abnormally soft skin, you should have hair here shouldn't you?" He sounded uncertain, something new to him. He was never uncertain about anything, least of all when it concerned humans.

I nodded and that caused him even more confusion.

"It's a culture thing," I explained as quickly as I could not wanting to ruin the atmosphere and leave him distracted- that was the last thing I wanted. He still looked to be in enough discomfort not to change his mind which I was glad to see.

"Girls with hairy legs are seen as less feminine." The Doctor nodded in a sort of semi-understanding. I knew he was used to a society where the habits and fads changed once a millennium, humans were unusual to him.

He slid one hand under an ankle, lifting it up and extending the muscle until he ran his cheek along my inner calf. His eyes shut as he did this, focusing all his attention on my leg against his dry skin. A small sound escaped his throat, barely audible but load enough for me to hear. To feel another spark scatter down my nerves and ignite my skin as one hyper sensed organ.

I felt myself sigh with delight before I heard the sound. This, this was different from anything I'd ever experienced. The Doctor cared. Yes, I could feel his eyes on my skin as the eyes of scientist but also as a lover. He was both, something I had never had before. Most boys were delighted that a girl might want to spend the night with them but their delight was more primal than the Doctor's, those boys did what nature intended but not what was customary in the world of love.

Slowly placing my leg back where he had found it the Doctor leant forward with one hand out-reached. His hand grappled with the edge of my blouse, finally slinking underneath and sliding up my skin to come to place above my heart. My skin was alive, muscles reacting to the point I was starting to think they were repulsed. My Doctor seemed unaware, shifting himself to lie pressed against my heart, listening for its rhythmic beat.

"It beats so fast," even though I couldn't see any of his face above the velocity of his hair I could tell his eyes were wide and a huge grin plastered across his face.

"You humans, it's surprising how you developed to make your arousal so obvious. Listen," he moved his head from my chest and flopped over onto his back grabbing me by the wrist as he turned over so I was pulled with him. I ended up being manipulated into a position between his two hearts where I could hear the sound of a heart beating in double time. Two hearts beating at their normal speed, no indication. Not so much as a whisper of a sound. The doctor's heart sounded as though he'd been sitting reading instead of getting close to me.

I lifted myself up, pushing my other leg over his torso and sitting astride him so I could feel his stomach bare against my legs.

Curiosity seemed to burn in his dilated pupils and his hands slowly moved, climbing back to where they could clamp onto me. A hand gripped my hip, playing with the flesh which sat around the prominent bone. The other hand didn't touch me automatically. His dominant hand reached slowly for the buttons of my blouse. The fingers struggled with small pearl-style buttons and lacy hooks but once he had opened the first his fingers memorised the movement and he plucked each button. I watched as he slipped each button one by one, revealing more and more of my flesh. I'd lived through this moment many times but for once I didn't feel like the doctor was judging me. I hadn't been well graced in the chest area and most boys weren't exactly happy about that, skimming over me and getting on with what they wanted since their peers and dirty magazines taught nothing else.

He peeled his hand from my hip and used them to slide the blouse off my shoulders, letting it fall to my wrists.

No noise, no exclamation; no breathe.

I looked up slowly, feeling my own breathe catch in my throat. I was never self-conscious, been brought up to know I had to shove a foot in the door at every instant in order to get anyplace. This, however, was something different.

His eyes were soft, caring and loving. Eventually his lips spread into a huge wide and toothy grin.

"So small," he almost giggled in a high pitched, boyish tone. His hand reaching out, a finger running lightly under my breast. He visibly shivered, his hips butting forwards towards mine.

He shifted forwards, pulling himself up into a sitting position. I slipped with a thud from my positioning his stomach down to his thighs. He gasped, mouth wide from sensation. Oops.

His hands moved slowly, slipping across my chest, thumbing my ribs and down onto my stomach. His movements were so tiny, soft and nearly, very nearly, irrelevant.

He snaked his neck forward as if to kiss me but instead his head changed direction aiming for just under my jaw. He knew human anatomy well enough to find a pulsing vein and clamp his lips to it, knew enough to know that it was a movement associated with mating.

While my attention was held he pushed me down so I fell into the pile of silk. The look in his eyes when he crouched like a hungry lion over me was enough to tell me this was real. He wanted this.

There was the fumbling and rustling of his trousers as he fiddled with them, getting them undone and out of his way. Then his strong hands gripped my thighs, sliding them apart as well as pulling me closer to where he wanted me.

And then that moment, where two totally separate species began to make love. And that was how I felt, I was loved. I could sense his love in the way he touched me, not just legs and breasts but arms, fingers, eyelids too.

He was overcome by my body temperature. Exposed to the raw heat his face scrunched up in a way that resembled pain. A few quick,erratic thrusts was all he managed before the temperature and the experience took him over.

He looked embarrassed with himself for his performance, embarrassed like a young boy with no control over his hormones, that in itself was almost endearing. The warmth I felt towards him in that moment as I pulled him down onto me, panting and covered by a sheen of sweat with a heart rate which had finally broken it's normal state and now battered in his chest to the point individual beats weren't distinguishable.

He kissed me again, properly, showing me what he'd learnt.

"My Sarah, always mine," he whispered, sweeping my sweaty fringe off my forehead.

(A/N) comments? Thoughts? Suggestions?... Please...?


End file.
